Hey, We're Gonna Be Alright
by Tria Lingstad
Summary: Shane, Jason and Nate's first year at camp rock together! Watch them become 'Connect 3'. But Nate is hiding something and Shane and Jason really want to know. Nate/OC --XX-- warning: Some child abuse and language
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Out of This World**

**Jason's house:**

Jason Radcliff woke up to the aroma of fried bacon and the sounds of three little kids running around. He got out of bed and stretched. This was the day he was going to camp rock. He was so excited that he got ready in a hurry.

"Mornin' Jase!" His mom greeted. His dad was a work-aholic and was barely at home.

"Hey Ma," Jason replied as he grabbed bacon and toast. "So when are we leaving?

His little brother Jackson stopped by Jason. "You're really leaving for the summer?!" He screeched in his six-year-old voice.

"Yea bud, but you I will be writing to you guys." He comforted.

"So when are we leaving mom?" He asked again.

"When Jessie can come and give you the ride there. I need to stay here with the kids."

Jessie was Jason's older sister.

Just then Jason heard a honk outside of their house.

"Which would be now, I love you guys!" he yelled as he grabbed his bags and ran out to Jessie's car. He threw his stuff into the back seat and sat in the passenger's seat.

"Hey Jess. Thanks for the ride." Jason said.

"No problem-o little bro!" She said. "You just better not change the radio station from 105.4 or I'll kill you."

He looked at her with huge eyes.

"I'M JUST KIDDING! God- you are so gullible Jase" Jessie said.

And with that they were off.

**Shane's House:**

Shane Grey had been up all night not being able to sleep. He was so excited to go to camp rock again! He had gone the year before and now this year. He left his room and went out to the kitchen. His mom had already left for work and his dad had died three years ago.

He got out a bowl, spoon, milk and frosted flakes and ate a bowl of cereal before his uncle came to pick him up to go to camp. His uncle was the owner of camp rock but nobody knew it. Shane grabbed his stuff when he heard his uncle honk his horn and left the house. He grabbed his iPod video and laptop too so he wouldn't be bored on the way there.

**Nate's House:**

Nate Parker woke up to the loud booming voice of his father.

"GET UP SHIT FACE! If you wanna go to that camp you paid for this year then get the fuck up!" He kicked Nate in the side of his torso and Nate groaned. "Oh god." His father said. He took Nate by his upper arm and dragged him out of bed.

"Dad, I'm up." Nate said tiredly.

"You better be, because I am wasting a shit-load of gas on you just so you can sing and play your stupid guitar for a summer. I've said it once and I'll say it again: it won't do you ANY good- you suck! You should just give up on everything because you're a failure!" His dad yelled at him.

"That's not true" Nate grumbled. Music was all that he had left. After his mom and dad split up, music was the only thing that kept him going.

"What was that?" His dad yelled.

"Nothing," Nate sighed.

"It better be nothing," He slammed the door of Nate's room and Nate rubbed his arm. He then got ready and grabbed his bags and went downstairs and waited for his dad to be done with his breakfast so they could go. Nate rarely ate breakfast in the morning because he liked to get out of his house as soon as he could in the mornings.

"Dad, can we go now?" Nate asked after 10 minutes of waiting.

"Once you get your shit in the car then yes."

Nate hurried and got his stuff in his dad's truck. His dad then soon followed to the car. Nate got into the passenger's seat and buckled up, followed by his dad. His dad then took Nate's head and hit it against the dashboard and laughed. Nate groaned and rubbed his head. Then they left.

**_JSNJSNJSNJSNJSNJSNJSNJSNJSNJSNJSNJSN_**

**Jason's POV**

I went up to the table to sign in for camp. My sister had unloaded my stuff and I told her where to go. She helped me with my bags. "Cabin CR-3" I told her.

"Okay, right here!" She said pointing at a cabin. We carried my stuff into the cabin and we put it down.

"Thanks so much Jessie," I said as I hugged her.

"No problem. Just keep in touch this summer 'k?" She asked me.

"I promise." I replied.

"Alrighty, I'll leave you to what ever and I'll see you in six weeks." She said.

"Thanks again. Bye" I said as I watched her leave my cabin, then I started to unpack—starting with my guitar.

**Shane's POV**

I was finally back! I know I have only been here once before but I loved it here! All the music and people and music and fun and music! I just loved it. I went up to the table and signed in and got my information.

"Cabin CR-3…." I looked and saw it. I went inside with all of my stuff and saw another person.

"Hey, I am Shane, Shane Grey. What's your name?" I asked shaking his hand then starting to unpack.

"Jason Radcliff." He replied. "How many people are to a cabin, do you know?" He asked me.

"Three." I replied. "So we have one more coming."

"cool."

**Nate's POV**

I was so eager to get out of the car and get to my cabin. It was my first year at camp rock and I really wanted to get away from home for the summer. My dad stopped the car when we finally got there.

"Well, get out!" he said. I looked at him and did what he said. I grabbed my stuff out of the back of the car.

"Bye dad," I said.

"Yea," he replied and drove away.

"Whatever," I said and walked away.

I went up to the table to sign in and get my information.

"Nate Parker," I said to the lady sitting there.

"Here you go," she handed me a booklet and I walked away.

"Ok, cabin CR-3, where is that?" I said.

"Turn to your left!" A guy said, so I did. I turned to my left and directly there was a cabin labeled 'CR-3'

"Well that's one way to find it," I said to myself. I grabbed my stuff and brought it in. There was two people already in the cabin.

"Hey, I am Nate." I said putting my guitar on its stand. I noticed both of the other two had guitars and one even brought a keyboard.

"I am Shane, and that is Jason," one said coming over and patting my back. I flinched… _god, I'm stupid! _I thought.

"Sorry," Shane said.

"No, it's okay." I said back and continued unpacking. I sat on my bed and looked at the ceiling. _No dad for a whole summer! Thank god! _I thought to myself.

**Shane's POV**

I can't stop thinking why the hell did Nate flinch! I mean, didn't even pat him that hard! By the end of the summer, I'm gonna find out why…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry that I have kept you waiting! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter. I will be updating AT LEAST 2 more times this week… maybe more but I don't know just yet… any way—enough of my rambling… ON WITH THE STORY!! **

**Disclaimer: I own camp rock--- NOT!!!!!**

Chapter 2:

Shane's POV:

The first week of camp went by really fast. Nate, Jason and I have become really good friends. Nate and Jason play their guitars together but Jason is constantly nagging on how he hasn't had enough time to build a birdhouse (a/n: and this is the insanity that is Jason—jk) I don't know… he is pretty weird sometimes. Anyway, they are really cool guys and we tell each other almost everything. Though I still don't know why Nate flinched.

No one's POV:

Nate was sitting at his bunk with Shane's keyboard next to him playing a song. He had been writing it for a while and was almost done but in some ways wasn't.

"You feel so alone  
your problems at home  
they always seem to follow you wherever you go  
Caught in a daze  
you wish you could change-"

"Hey, what are you singing?" Shane asked walking into the cabin with Jason by his side. Nate jumped and started chuckeling slightly.

"A Harry Potter book," he said sarcastically. Shane and Jason just looked at him. "What do you think? A song!" he said looking at them.

"I know that, I meant what song stupid," Shane said back.

"Just a song I have been working on since January," Nate replied.

"So," Jason said. "Is it any good?"

"Not really," Nate answered.

"Well let's see!" Jason said reaching for Nate's notebook.

"No!" Nate said jumping for his book and hitting Jason away.

"Dude chill!" Shane said running over to Nate. "He just wanted to see the notebook."

"Well I don't want want him to," Nate said hold his book.

"Fine but that is no reason to go all psyco ninja on me!" Jason said rubbing his arm where Nate hit him.

"Sorry, I'm just _really _protective of my music stuff cuz it is my life and I don't let anyone see it cuz I don't want it getting rewened." Nate said looking down at the floor.

"Well it isn't like I was gonna shred it and donate it to the confetti fund for final jam," Jason retorted.

"Wait! There isn't a confetti fund for final jam is there? No- I would've know about it…" Shane said confused. Nate and Jason just looked at him.

"What?" Shane said.

"Never mind," Jason said as he walked out of the cabin. Nate stood up.

"I'm going to go sit by the lake," Nate told Shane as he left.

"Alright, see ya" Shane said. Nate left the cabin and Shane jumped for Nate's notebook.

Shane read the lyrics and played the music.

"Whoa-" Shane said as he came across something in the book.

"What is…. Shane said when he heard the door open.

**A/N: ****DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN--- HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!!! Sorry it is so short but i am gonna update again tonight so yea.... And to let you know… NO! I am not almost done with this story… we still got like 10 chapters left…. Haha--- REVIEW!!!!**

**UPDATE COMING SOON!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! This chapter is dedicated to ****mmg1195**** who is totally awesome (and so are all of you guys for reading) and because of her awesomeness she is gonna be in the story (Meghan). Hope you like this new chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own my little stuffed penguin who is looking at me with an annoying happy face but I don't own camp rock………….. STOP PENGUIN! >**

**Chapter 3:**

Shane quickly threw the book on Nate's bunk and turned around.

"Hey," Jason said.

"Hey Jase," Shane said back.

"What are you doing at Nate's bunk?" Jason asked looking at Shane. "Wait…are you reading Nate's book?"

"Well, yea. I wanted to read the song and so I opened it and I started reading and Jason, it isn't good," Shane said in one breath.

"Dude, chill down!" Jason yelled.

Shane took a breath and started talking again.

"Um, Jason- Nate is well," Shane said.

"Nate is what, Shane?" Jason asked seriously. He could tell that Shane was freaked out so he put away his joking-ness and went into serious-Jason mode.

"Well, he's-" but he was interrupted by Nate coming into the cabin.

"I forgot my guit- what are you doing by my bed?" Nate asked.

"Um Nate-" Shane started.

"You read my book didn't you?" He said plainly.

"Yeeeeeeaa," Shane said.

"So what did you read?" Nate asked.

"Well, I know what you didn't was me to know which Jason doesn't know but is the _real _reason you jumped for your book," Shane said 'discreetly.' Nate knew exactly what Shane was talking about and hung his head back.

"Great!" Nate said under his breath. "I need to be alone," Nate said. He grabbed his guitar and left the cabin.

"Huh?" Jason said looking at Shane.

"Jason, Nate is well, abused," Shane said to Jason.

"What?!" Jason yelled as he was about to run after Nate.

"Jason! Just let him be alone!" He said as he grabbed Jason's arm.

"Ok," Jason said walking over to his bed and sitting on it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nate sat on the bench by the lake** (A/N: The one where Shane was in the movie when Mitchie and him are when Shane is all "Can't a guy get a little privacy?!" ok- back to the story)** strumming his guitar. He stopped, sighed and looked out at the lake. He then started to play his guitar again and sang along.

"Oh, you won't see me break, won't make that mistake. Oh no, I'll just walk away, there' too much at stake. Right now I go on and on, singing this song about you, and that's what's wrong with this song." He sighed.

"Um, are you ok?" A girl asked Nate.

"Depends on your definition of 'okay'," he said.

"Well, not what you look like to me," she said to him laughing. Nate smiled.

Nick let out a breath.

"You missing home?" She asked Nate.

"No, something just happened and I don't know what to think," Nate said.

"Well, what happened?" she asked Nate.

"Um, it is kinda personal and I don't even know your name," Nate said.

"Oh yea, my name is Meghan, what's yours?" Meghan asked.

"I am Nate," he replied to Meghan.

"Well Nate, you seem sad so I say we go and do something fun!" Meghan said,

"And what would that be?" Nate asked smiling.

"Let's go to the jam room, see if anyone else is there and if there is we can play with them," she suggested.

"Alright that sounds like fun, but I gotta go put my guitar away so you wanna come?" Nate asked.

"Sure," Meghan agreed. They walked to Nate's cabin together joking a lot.

"Alright- here it is," Nate said leading her up to the door.

"Cool," Meghan said following Nate. Nate opened the door and saw Jason and Shane in the cabin.

"Uh, Meghan, this is Shane and Jason; Jason, Shane, Meghan." He said introducing them.

"Uh, Nate-" Shane said.

"You're still on that topic aren't you?" Nate asked.

"Well when you find out one of your best friends is abused you tend to remember it," Jason blurted. Shane nudged Jason in the ribcage and Nate just looked at him.

"That's why you were crying down at the lake?" Meghan asked.

"Thanks Jason," Nate said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Jason replied. Nate turned to Meghan.

"Yea, that's why but can you please not make a big deal of it please?" Nate asked.

"I guess," Meghan said.

"Okay," Nate said as he clapped his hands together. "This has been sufficiently awkward and Meghan and I will be in the jam room."

"Hey, I was gonna go there anyway," Shane said.

"Great! You can come along, Jason, you want to come?" Meghan asked.

"No, I am gonna stay here," Jason declined.

"See ya," Nate said walking out of the cabin with Meghan and Shane. They had a two-minute walk to the jam room and then arrived.

"Hey everyone!" Shane exclaimed going to the mic. Two other people where there. One was playing bass, and the other was playing drums.

"I'll take lead guitar," Meghan said walking over to the keyboard in the room.

"I got rhythm then," he said going to the electric guitar.

Nate started playing a song he loved. He strummed the first couple of chords and everyone knew what song it was.

"Oh I love this song!" Shane blurted out.

"Well then sing," Meghan said.

"Well I don't know the first verse so just start on the second, okay?" Shane asked and everyone nodded.

"Okay, just start dude," Nate said laughing.

"Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desparate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and their stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
But no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like what it's like

Welcome to my life," Shane sang.

"Great job guys!" Brown said walking in.

"Thanks," Shane said.

"So, who is gonna be in final jam here?" Brown asked the group of people. Shane, Nate, and Meghan raised their hands.

"Well I encourage you two to be in it too, it is great fun," he said and left.

"Hey Nate, come here for a minute," Shane said.

"Okay, you, me and Jason are gonna be a band right?" Shane asked hushed. Nate nodded.

"Well we need drums," Shane said.

"We can just record them onto your keyboard once we get the song done." Nat suggested to Shane.

"That works, but who will play them?" Shane asked.

"I can play drums too Shane," Nate commented.

"Well now we only need a name and a song," Shane squealed.

"Tone it down!" Nate said covering his ears.

"Sorry," Shane said smiling, "I'm excited,"

"I can tell," Nate said.

"Hey Meghan, what are you singing?" Nate asked.

"A song I wrote when I moved away from home. It is only piano but it is really cool." Meghan commented.

"Yea it is," Nate said.

They walked out of the jam room and Shane and Nate walked Meghan back to her cabin and then they back inside theirs. There was an awkward silence that was worse than all other awkward silences ever.

"Okay, just ask the questions," Nate said as he sat on his bed.

"How long have you been getting abused? Who is doing that to you?" Jason asked.

"Wow- I said ask the questions not bombard me with questions," he said laughing.

"Nate-" Shane said.

"It's my dad and it has been going on for about three years," he said as he rubbed his neck and looked down.

"Where's your mom?" Shane asked.

"Divorced," Nate said.

"Don't you have any siblings?" Jason asked.

"I have one older brother and a younger brother that live with my mom," Nate said.

"Does your mom even know?" Jason asked.

"Yea, she knew when they divorced and he wanted a kid so I just said that I could put up with it so I live with him," Nate said. "Guys, I'm tired, you can have a bigger Q&A tomorrow if you want but I gotta sleep." Nate said.

"Alright, 'Night." Shane said.

"'Night Nate," Jason said.

"Good night guys," Nate said getting into bed.

**A/N: Alright! There it is!! I hope you like this chapter!! Tell me what you think! I couldn't stop writing this chapter! I just started typing and the words just came out and this is what happened! Hehe—that is why it is so long… lol**

**I don't own Simple plan's Welcome to my life!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so sorry for keeping you guys waiting! I REALLY love all the reviews! :) You guys totally rock!!! Anyway… I have SO much in store for this story!! I can't wait for you to read it :) so- Let's not waste anymore time! :P**

**My gift to you guys: ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: You know, I DO own Camp Rock—IN MY MIND!!! Yea… I 15-year old girl could **_**really **_**own camp rock… that makes me laugh… hehe (see!)**

**Chapter 4**

((2 days after the last chapter))

Nate woke up this morning before Jason and Shane. He went to the bathroom and took a shower then got dressed. He grabbed his guitar bag and left the cabin quietly. He was still tired but once Nate woke up in the morning he wasn't able to go back to sleep. He went to the empty jam room. He sat down on the stool and brought up the mic to him and started strumming. He had been writing a song for final jam. Nate really wanted to win final jam because his mother, siblings and his father would be there and he wanted to prove something to them.

"This is the life  
It's harder than it looks  
You never get enough  
The time keeps flyin  
In life, you only get one shot  
So give thanks for what you've got right now  
Don't you worry  
Hey, we're gonna be alright  
We're gonna be alright  
Gonna be alright" He wrote down some of the lyrics that just came to him at that moment and wrote down the music. He took a breath and was gonna start again.

"Hey Nate," Meghan said walking into the jam room.

"He Megs," he replied.

"So, what where you playing?" she asked him.

"I just started writing it about three days ago. I am writing it for final jam. How is your song for final jam coming?" Meghan had decided to switch songs for final jam. She was gonna do a song she had already written but started writing a new one and wanted to do that more.

"Mine is coming along really well, I like your song a lot," Nate smiled at her comment.

"Thanks, I bet yours is really good too, now, tell me again why you won't let me hear it?" He chuckled.

"Because it is a surprise for everybody," she said.

"Well, I am like your best friend here so don't you think I could be an exception?" he doddled.

"I guess, I am having trouble with it anyway, so do you think we could work on it together for a little while?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know about working on it with you because I might just like it to much and then you will win," he smiled and chuckled. "I am just kidding, yea, I'd be happy to help."

"Thanks," She said to Nate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shane was tossing a turning in his bed and then rolled over and fell straight off his bed and hit the floor with a thud. Shortly after Jason woke up to the thud Shane had made.

"Dude, are you okay?" Jason said laughing so hard his face was red.

"Yea, yea, yea- shut up Jason," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Jeez, someone fell out on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Jason joked.

"He he he, very funny," he said walking two steps then tripping on his blanket. "WHOA!" he said hitting the floor again. Jason erupted with a fit of laughter.

"Now that was funny!" Jason choked out. Shane just groaned and left his head hit the ground.

"Hey, where is Nate?" Jason said after about 10 minutes of laughing his head off.

"He isn't in bed still?" Shane said brushing his teeth.

"Nope, he is probably with that Meghan girl," Jason said.

"Yea," Shane spat, "probably."

"So you wanna try to find them?" Jason asked.

"Naw, they're coming up the walk right now," Shane said. The door opened as Shane stopped talking. Nate was alone.

"Hey guys," Nate said smiling.

"Where were you?" Jason said.

"Jam room, and no, it isn't a room for jelly," he tried to joke.

"That was so not funny," Shane informed walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey, a guy can try can't he?" Nate retorted.

"No, you can't" Shane said smiling.

"Gee, thanks," Nate said.

"So did you work on the song?" Jason asked.

"Yep, hey don't forget, you need to think of a name for the band," Nate reminded.

"Yea, we know," Shane said.

"Ok, good, now let's go to the cafeteria, I am starving," Jason said.

"Hey, my uncle said the mail is in today," Shane said.

"Great! My little brother has probably driven my whole family insane," Jason laughed.

"Come on, lets go," Shane said.

They walked to the cafeteria and heard Brown saying names of people for their mail.

"There is still mail for Tess Tyler, Caitlyn Geller, Jason Radcliff, Meghan Martin, Shane Grey, and oh, two for Nate Parker!" Brown shouted.

"Two?" Nate whispered puzzled.

"Aw, aren't you special?" Shane said like he was talking to a baby.

"Shut up, Shane," Nate said seriously. Nate went up to Brown and asked for his letters. He sat down by Shane and Jason, he would've sat by Meghan but she was in a dancing class.

"Who is the letters from Nate-y wait-y?" Shane teased.

"One is from my mom," he said looking at his first letter. "And the second is from," he paused because he couldn't even believe his eyes. _He actually took the time to write to me? _He thought to himself.

"Nate!" Jason said waving his hand in front of Nate's eyes.

"Sorry, the second is from my dad," Nate said as if it was a question.

"Maybe he doesn't hate you," Shane said optimistically.

"Uh…….." that's all Nate could say. "I don't think I ever said my dad hated me Shane."

"I guess I just thought it was implied," Shane excused.

"Riiiiiight, well I am gonna go and read these in private so I'll talk to you later," Nate said.

"Alright, talk to you later." Jason said. Nate walked out of the cafeteria and bumped into somebody.

"Sorry," he said. He looked up and saw his friend, Meghan's face.

"Haha- you klutz," she joked.

"Why thank you for the nickname oh poised one," he said bowing.

"Alright enough," She said to him. He laughed.

"What are you reading?" Meghan asked.

"Letter from my dad," he said looking at it.

"I thought he hated you," Meghan said.

"Why does everybody think my dad hates me?" Nate asked.

"Well when your situation, people tend to think that the person that is doing it hates the victim," Meghan stated.

"Well _people _shouldn't judge others; my dad is a great guy," Nate said shaking his head.

"Nate!" Meghan scoffed and pulled him into an empty room.

"Your dad, granted the fact I've never met the guy, is _abusing _you! I don't think that makes a 'great man,' Nate," she pointed out.

"Like you said, _you've _never met him! So don't judge him! He _is _a great man, and a great father!" Nate defended.

"Nate! Use your head! He is breaking the law _every _time he hits you! Not only does that exclude him from the list of 'great men' but it also makes him a _horrible _father!" Meghan said trying to get through to Nate.

"Meghan! Stop saying this shit! He is just giving me what I deserve! An-" Nate was cut off.

"DESERVE?! Nate! _Nobody _deserves their dad beating on them!" She exclaimed.

"He doesn't!" Nate yelled.

"Nate-" She started.

"No, I'm not gonna hear this any more," he told her and walked out of the room they where in.

**A/N: OOooooo-- Nate and Meghan got into a HUGE fight!! What's gonna happen?!?! tee hee... Keep reading! Review too please!!! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OMG! Guys I am so sorry for not updating in forever! I have a GINORMOUS English research paper, school yearbook (btw: for those who don't know I am going into photography when I graduate and I was appointed official photographer for our yearbook! I am uber excited for that) and school news paper. I have also been swamped with homework because I keep getting sick up here where it is below freezing everyday (North Dakota) lol. And because of all of that I won't be updating as frequently as I have in the past but I AM going to finish this story- I promise you that. I also might throw in some one-shots through this thing! But as for now here is the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN--- A PUPPY! But not Camp Rock-- sadly….**

**CHAPTER 5:**

Nate's POV:

I walked away from the building I was in, thinking about what Meghan had said to me just moments ago.

_How can she think he hates me? She has never even met my father,_ Nate thought to himself. _I mean sure, he does tend to be a little bit uptight, and demanding and maybe a- NO!_ Nate shook his head. _He is a great man, _Nate thought again. He reached the placement of his cabin, walked in and sat on his bunk. He opened the letter from his mother first. Unfolded the paper and started to read it in his head. It turned out to be from his younger brother Kyle.

'_Dear Nate,_

_How is Camp Rock? I am so jealous. I wish I could've gone with you. I really miss you and so does mom and Paul _**(A/N: Paul is his older brother)**_. But guess what! Mom said I could go with you next year maybe! I guess that would be cool. So how have things with dad been? I really hope they have been better than the past. I can't wait to see you in two weeks, Nate. Final Jam is going to be great. I've been checking the Camp Rock website and there are videos of everybody there. I even saw you in one! Anyway, I got to get back to my homework but I will see you soon._

_Your little brother,_

_Kyle'_

Even though the letter was short, Nate still loved it and shed a small tear because he too missed his family. He hadn't seen his mom, Paul or Kyle for three years. He took in a breath and exhaled. He smiled and put his letter on his bed-side table. He saw the other letter from his father and reached for it. Once in his hand, he opened it. He saw a wrinkled sheet of paper inside the envelope and took it out. Nate unfolded the paper took another breath as if the letter was going to yell at him. He looked down at the small piece of paper and started to read it.

'_How have you been kid? That damn camp contacted me and said to write to you because they said you were depressed or some shit like that. You can't even go three weeks away from home with out getting sad? God you're such a pansy. Toughen up, or you're just going to end up dead. I'm not coming to get you for two more weeks. The camp sent a letter saying something about you singing in a thing called Final Jam. I have heard you before and you suck. You shouldn't even try. Bye.'_

Nate wrinkled his brow and folded his letter. He grumbled and laid on his bed.

Meghan's POV:

I ran back to my cabin and laid on my bed on my stomach. I was crying. _I can't believe Nate! I was just trying to help him! _I sighed and grabbed my journal. I ripped out anything and everything that was about him in any way and continued crying. I looked at the papers and knew that everything about Nate that was on those papers, I still felt. I went to my keyboard and started playing and singing at the part of the song where I was stuck. I had the first verse, chorus and bridge. I had help from Nate but I needed to finish the second verse and I couldn't find the right words.

"How long will I be waiting to be with you again, gonna tell you that I love you in the best way that I can," it was here that I was stuck. I thought about what just happened between us and immediately words came to me. I started over and put the words in. "How long will I be waiting to be with you again, gonna tell you that I love you in the best way that I can. I can't take a day without you here, cuz you're the light that makes my darkness disappear; when you look me in the eyes." I sighed. I absolutely loved it. _I really hope Nate forgives me,_ I thought as a tear formed in my each of my eyes. I blinked and let them fall. I wiped the tears away as I got up from my spot and grabbed my lyrics and music and ran as fast as I could to Brown's cabin. My heart was pounding and a smile as big as the world was across my face.

"Mr. Brown!" I yelled as entered the main cabin.

"Yes miss. Meghan?" he said after he jumped from surprise. He laughed it off though.

"Sorry," I said smiling back.

"It is alright, now what have you come so quickly here to say?" He said through soft chuckles in hid voice.

"Um, sir, I was wondering if I could perform a song in the Shooting Star Song Ceremony tonight," I asked looking at him with a smile on my face.

"Well only one song can be played tonight and I was hoping it would be a slower one because of the fire works that will happen tonight," he said looking at me.

"Don't worry sir, it is," I said grinning even more.

"Well then I don't see why not! Just go get what you need on stage and I will call everybody down because it starts in five minutes," he said.

"Thank you!" I squealed and ran down to the beach performing stage. The grand piano was already on the stage along with a microphone. I made sure there was an extra mic off stage just incase. I stood off the stage as Brown got on and announced me.

"Thank you for all coming tonight to the Shooting Star Song Ceremony! We have a real last minute treat for you. She is going to be singing an original song right before we set off the fireworks. Now, it is really hard to get up in front of all your friends so give her the respect she deserves. Please give a warm welcome to Miss. Meghan Daniels!" Everybody clapped and I got goose bumps. I walked on stage with my music in hand and sat down at the piano. I adjusted the mic and started talking.

"Thank you, Mr. Brown. I am going to be singing a song called 'When You Look Me in the Eyes. I can't give myself full credit for writing this because one of my best friends worked on this with me and I wanted to say thank you. I also wanted to say sorry. So I am going to stop with my jabbering and get to the song. I hope you enjoy it."

I played the first notes and heard the band in the background. I got chills and inhaled taking in the moment.

"If the heart is always searching, Can you ever find a home? I've been looking for that someone; I'll never make it on my own. Dreams can't take the place of loving you; there's gotta be a million reasons why it's true," I paused looking up and the band saw so they rested until I started back up. They had another piano player come up for me because I requested one. I got up from where I was and started to sing again.  
"When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me. Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side. When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven. I find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes." I took another breath and was about to start again when I heard someone take it over.  
"How long will I be waiting, to become a better man?" Nate sang.  
"I'm gonna tell you that I love you, in the best way that I can," I followed, and immediately after he began.  
"I can't take a day without you here; you're the light that makes my darkness disappear." We both began to sing after this harmonizing.  
"When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me. Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side. When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven and I find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes." I started to belt it I was so happy.  
"Movin' On, I start to realize, I can reach my tomorrow, I can hold my head up high," then I stopped and Nate sang  
"And it's all because you're by my side," then we slowed it down and Nate and I looked into each others eyes and we were both tearing up we were both so happy. His eyes just said 'I am sorry' and so did mine.  
"When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me," I sang looking at him holding his hand.

"Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side," he sang back. Then the music got intense. Nate grabbed me in his arms. But what I heard weren't the lyrics we worked on, I could tell he was singing from his heart.  
"When I hold you in my arms, I know that its forever, I just gotta let you know, I never wanna let you go," Nate sang smiling at me. The band just repeated the chorus again and Mate  
"Cause when you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me; everything's alright, when you're right here by my side, when you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven. I find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes." We harmonized. Nate then really finished the song vocalizing and the fireworks went off. The next thing I heard was thunderous applause, but I didn't care and by the looks of it, Nate didn't either. Because I knew we were both feeling the same thing; we both could have gone up on that stage tonight without ever even hearing that song but we both could have sung it exactly like that because it was from our hearts.

Nate's POV:  
Meghan and I walked of the stage holding each other's hands and was immediately ambushed by Jason and Shane.

"Oh my god; guys, that was AMAZING!" Jason yelled.

"Extremely good, the whole camp had chills, you could just tell," Shane said.

"Shane even cried!" Jason blurted out. Meghan and I laughed.

"I didn't cry! We are on a beach and it is windy out, ergo, it was sand in my eyes," Shane defended.

"But there isn't any wind at all tonight Shane," Jason said looking at Shane.

"Whatever," Shane said looking at Jason, when Shane's Uncle Brown came up to us.

"Stupendous job guys, really, if I didn't know better, but I do, I would say that song was professionally written," He said. I smiled and looked at Meghan.

"She is an amazing writer, what can I say?" I said to him.

"Well thank you for volunteering tonight Meghan, you guys did great once again," he said before walking away.

"You really did, Meghan," I said. She looked at me and smiled. We thanked the band for playing and apologized for switching stuff on stage, then Meghan and I went down by the lake and watched the fireworks.


End file.
